The United States of The South Pacific
The United States of the South Pacific consists of 35 islands. USSP was created in December 31, 2002 in response to imperialist threats from Whittier. Rather than being many small and weak nations we united to form a strong and united front against Whittier aggression. On Jan 2, 2003 in response to the illegal occupation of the moon, the states scrapped together a rag tag army to the moon on rapidly developed space shuttles to oppose Whittier's attempts at conquering the moon. World War was averted when Whittier set up a puppet government called West Moon. Because the international demands that Whittier respect moon soverignty by the establishment of this country. We were able to pressure Whittier into forcing West Moon to recognize the independence of East Moon which broke off from West Moon several months later. Hardly had our confrontation with Whittier ended than our troops were actually forced into combat against theirs for the first time with the Whittier invasion of NakedTeenagegirls with the proposed purpose of forcing them to adopt a communist government. The war lasted over ten years and ended up being our Vietnam. We lost that war. And now, regretfully, communist forces reign in that country and we were forced to accept refugees from there. About 5 million to be exact. World War erupted when Whittier intervened in Ukraine on Russian Forces behalf. The war ended in nuclear exchange. Followed by a coup in Whittier. However, the world was not safe and the South Pacific was forced to start IFDO to contain Whittier expansionism. In response Whittier created the Whittier Pact. With the death of Brezhnekov and the appointment of Stalin, the South Pacific was able to sign a treaty of non aggression and nuclear missile reduction which slashed our stockpiles from 30,000 to our current 15,000. Talks on further reductions were put on hold due to the outbreak of civil war in Whittier over abortion. We were forced to participate in the war against the Canales Empire when our peaceful nation was unjustifiably bombed from out of the blue by Canales air forces on May 15, 2003. This was the first time South Pacific and Whittier troops fought as allies instead against each other. Because while they bombed us they also invaded Whittier, Russia, America, The moon and several nations and their fuhrer munchosen declared his intentions to actually conquer the world. His allies were Harrapa and one other nation. But all them were defeated by allied forces. Though it cost the allies over 345 million troops and led to the use chemical and biological weapons by Canales when his empire was invaded. He used cb against his own people. Russian Forces responded by nuking Canales troops and several Canales cities. The war ended with the suicide of the Fuhrer and the restoration of the Emperor. Following this we had a lead role against terrorism by Zifistan and Socialist Latvia. We participated in the defense of Democratic Poland against Communist agression. We have also helped defend democratic Hungary. We were forced to fight terror originating from our breakaway state of Jemukoa which was successfully brought back into the states by armed force. If not for the terrorist atrocities we would have let them go. The states of the South Pacific are: *Haloi (where the capital is) *Jemukoa *Shanti *Huachuca *Tiki *Huko *Huku *Samoan Island *Virgin Island *Easter Island *Tahiti *Mahoi *Kahuka *Kahiki *Theropos *Cinderalla *King Kong *Faroe *Aikumia *Lowrider *Phumia *Sarah's Island *Bartender *Jacobs Ladder *Galaopogas *Hudichi *Fromchia *Gootwear *Hotchost *Paradise Island *Lovers Island *Trinity *Guam *Tinian *Saipan Our capital is Freedom City Currency is the Pacific Dollar. Memberships: *International Freedom Defense Organisation (IFDO) *Organization for the Mutual Development of Education, Healthcare, and Welfare. (OMDEHW) category:Nations